Cinderella and Romeo
by Gurly HR
Summary: "Please, don't let my love become Juliet's tradegy. Take me away far from here... That's all I ask of you." Lovino and Matthew finally decide that no one, not even Alfred or Antonio, can keep them from seeing each other. SMUT LEMON


_**(Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**_

_**A/N: Wow. This was probably the longest one-shot I've ever written. Eh. I hope you enjoyed!**_

_***Also, special points to who ever guessed what video game Gilbert, Matthias, and Alfred are playing~!*)**_

He gave Alfred a goodnight hug. "Goodnight, Al," Matthew softly said, embracing his loud step brother. He heard Alfred sigh. "I hope you sleep well," He said, having a small smile ghost on his pale lips.

"Goodnight, Mattie," Alfred replied. Alfred watched as Matthew climbed into the small twin sized bed, closing his eyes softly. "I'll be playing on the XBOX 360 with Gilbert and Matthias if you need the hero," Alfred said, before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Matthew stared at the door. 'Since when did he start hanging out with Matthias and Gilbert?' He asked, raising an eyebrow at the door.

Matthew strained his ears to listen to Alfred's loud footsteps leading downstairs. He heard the loud plop of Alfred landing on the couch, hysterical laughing beginning.

Matthew pulled off the soft covers off of his small body, shivering at the cold that came in through her window.

He would be here any second.

Matthew decided to sit on the edge of his bed, waiting for his love.

'Alfed does not need to know,' Matthew thought, sitting down on his soft bed. 'Alfred would disaprove of it,' Hee said to himself. 'I love Lovino. Alfred can not keep me away from him.'

Matthew pushed a soft strand of his pure blond hair out of his violet eyes.

He heard tapping. And then swearing could be heard.

He smiled to himself. 'Just in time,' He thought.

He saw the loud-mouthed Italian peek his head, his hazel eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Ciao, il mio amore," Lovino whispered. He climbed over the railing and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Notte incantevole, non è vero?" He asked, already making his way to the younger man.

Matthew sighed contently and gently sighed. "Il est," He answered.

"Are you ready?"

The way Lovino said that, so gently you would never hear him talking like that.

Lovino walked slowly to his lover, careful not to make noise. He was sure Alfred could not hear him with his hysterical laughter and Gilbert's, but you could never be so sure.

It is always like this.

When Alfred would go to talk to Gilbert, Lovino would sneak in and him and Matthew could spend a little time together.

Lovino did not hate sweet scents, but a few such as maple and caramel would make him feel a bit nauseated. A strange, caramel and maple scent would linger in Matthew's room. So sweet, yet choking. It made Lovino nearly want to puke.

Matthew tucked a strand of his gold hair behind his ear. He crossed his legs shyly, biting his lip at the reddish blush that dusted over his cheeks.

"I'm ready..." Matthew answered quietly, holding out his arms. He was not quite sure what to do. He hoped Lovino could relieve him of his stress. Alfred had been constantly on him for his love for Lovino. He hoped Lovino could take him some where far. Just how far, though?

Lovino nodded his head slowly, slipping off his jacket.

Lovino pinned Matthew to the bed, his eyes burning holes into Matthew's. He attacked Matthew's pale neck, sucking and nipping. He bit down hard on one particular part of his pale neck, making Matthew whimper.

"S'il vous plaît, ne me blesse pas," Matthew whimpered, his violet eyes peeking up at the hazel ones. He saw Matthew sigh, but did as he was told, licking softly at the pale cool skin. The blond could not handle bitter things. 'Always for sweet, never bitter,' He would always tell Lovino.

Lovino was the same way; he adored sweets to eat. He loved bitter and spicy things just as much, as well.

Matthew had always been very observant. He was a curious young man; what could he say? Every new thing captures his attention, such as when Lovino would gently tug at Matthew's clothes, the curl hanging on his head would take an odd shape. It would take on a sharp of a heart, and Matthew decided it looked adorable on the loud Italian.

He wondered if that was normal to be so observant.

Lovino simply answered, "Ho notato cose su di te, anche. Ti amo troppo per perdere quel tipo di cose." Apparently, so.

Lovino pulled off Matthew's shirt, staring at the pale chest in front of him. "I want to see the real you. Everything," Lovino said, already tugging on Matthew's shorts.

Matthew only stayed quiet but silently said, "Je vais vous montrer tout mon amour."

Matthew only sighed sadly.

He hated to have to do this in secret. Not exactly having sex in secret, just loving Lovino in secret. Alfred and Antonio absolutely hated it.

'This isn't right!' They would always yell. 'Your love isn't real!'

It hurt when they would say that. Because, their love was real.

Matthew had always wanted to be rich and live in a palace. He had always had a greedy streak in him. He always wanted to meet his Prince and live in the palace with him. If his Prince was Lovino, Matthew was willing to run away with him. Matthew was always so obedient to Alfred. It thrilled him at the thought of running away with his loud and moody lover. He did not even care if he had to run away only with the clothes he has on. Well, clothes he had on.

He wanted time to still forever. He felt like this moment was only him and Lovino. And, it was. He wanted to stay like this. With Lovino pressing his rough, chapped lips against Matthew's collar bone. Where they were not afraid to show their love for each other.

Matthew suddenly had an idea. He would run away like that girl in Shakespear's play! Lovino was his Romeo and that is what he wanted. If dying was the only way to be with Lovino, let him be consumed by death. But, that would be tragic and that was the last thing Matthew wanted. He hated sad endings. He wished he could like with Lovino. But, that's all he could do. Just wish.

Matthew thought himself silly. He always believed the fantasy stories Papa and Arthur would tell him. It made him feel silly to think that running away would be the answer.

Lovino peeked a glance up at Matthew to see his expression. "You're working out more?" He asked curiously.

Matthew looked up at him, startled. Apparently, Lovino did pay attention. "O-Oh..." Matthew stuttered. "I try so I can look older. I do look like a twelve year old, you know..." He muttered embarrasely. "Je vous promets d'être un bon garçon." That's all Matthew ever wanted to be. To be obedient so he could pay no hardships. "Pardonnez-moi, mon amour. Juste pour ce soir," He pleaded.

Lovino only shrugged. "I wouldn't mind you looking like a fucking twelve year old..." He muttered, but otherwise said nothing as he bit softly on Matthew's outer ear.

Lovino's clothes were a door. If they were taken off, the door would be shattered to pieces. Matthew was willing to see that door fall to the floor. Matthew pulled and tugged on the shirt with much difficulty.

Lovino knew what Matthew wanted. "Matteo, togliersi i vestiti è un confine," He warned. "Once this comes off, there's no going back. We'll go far," He finished.

"I know it is," Matthew replied. "I want it."

Lovino stared down at him for a moment, before sighing. He could never deny his little lover. Seeing Matthew sad would only make him sad. And when Lovino was sad, he would be mad. It was better to see him in a good mood.

Lovino lightly took off his own shirt, letting the cool air hit his new bare chest. There were a few cuts and scars scattered across, but otherwise he was beautiful. Everything Matthew wanted.

Lovino, on instinct, bit Matthew again a bit harder. "Ow..." Matthew said, rubbing his neck.

"I know it hurts," Lovino said shamefully. "Non riesco a controllarmi quando sono con te. Ti amo, Matteo," He admitted, catching Matthew in a breath taking lip lock.

"I know," Matthew said as well, pulling his lips away. "But, Alfred and Antonio are really against us..." He mumbled.

"Fuck them..." He heard Lovino swear quietly.

Suddenly, Lovino pulled out a collar. He smirked mischeiviously.

Matthew bit his lip and blushed. He obediently put it on and was pinned once again to the bed. "S'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi quelque part où je ne suis jamais allé ..." He muttered, quietly. "Make me feel special, Lovino."

Lovino nodded his head. "Lo farò, il mio amore."

They were both startled at the loud ring that went throughout the house. Both sighed in relief. It was just the clock. It was twelve o'clock already?

Matthew was about to say, "Lovino, you should leave." But, he was cut off by Lovino pressing his lips harshly against the younger's.

Lovino's pale hands traveled down to Matthew's hard member. He ran his thumb along the tip all the while smirking up at his lover. Matthew moaned at his lover's touch, bucking his hips up to meet Lovino's hand.

Lovino only smirked as he bent down and pressed a soft kiss on the top of the head, licking up and down slowly. He teased Matthew by fondling his balls, making Matthew almost scream in pleasure.

It was all too much. Matthew breaths were shakey as he warned Lovino, "Lo-Lovino! I'm clo-oooh..." He came into Lovino's mouth. Lovink licked up all of Matthew cum, smirking up at him.

"Tastes good..." He teased, pressing his lips harshly to Matthew's.

Matthew whimpered.

He remembered a long time ago, when him and Lovino's relationship had first started, while Alfred was yelling at Matthew and harshly pulling him away from Lovino, Matthew had dropped a handkerchief for Lovino to remember him.

It held information that Lovino would need to know so that they could meet in secret.

That was a long time ago, and Matthew was not sure if Lovino had kept it after all that time.

'Probably didn't,' Matthew thought bitterly. 'Je voulais qu'il m'aime donc j'ai laissé tomber mon bien le plus précieux.'

Lovino's tongue softly glided over Matthew's, rewarding Lovino with a small moan to come from the blond Canadian.

Lovino tugged off his own pants and stared down at his lover's eyes. They were beautiful. Glazed with lust and want. Yet, he could barely manage to see the many desires and how much Matthew loved him.

Lovino never knew why Matthew loved him. They were complete opposites. Sweet and sour, quiet and loud, polite and mean. It never made sense to Lovino.

But, Lovino was determined to make Matthew love him even more. So much more that his heart would burst. It sounded like it would hurt now, but Lovino was not thinking straight when he was thinking such things.

Lining himself up with Matthew's entrance, Lovino delicately entered Matthew.

Matthew covered his mouth to keep from screaming in pleasure and pain. As much as he loved the feeling of Lovino in him, the size of Lovino was very painful.

Lovino let out a small groan as he thrust deeper into his lover, pressing his lips to Matthew's forehead. "Il dolore andrà via in un minuto, il mio amore," Lovino said, trying to calm his lover.

Matthew took a shakey breath, but nodded his head slowly to Lovino.

Lovino kissed Matthew one more time, before thrusting into Matthew again. The pain was slowly going away, only to be replaced by pleasure.

Matthew could feel the tingling sensation in his stomach, and he loved it. He pulled Lovino down to kiss him. When their lips were close enough, Matthew softly whispered, "Je t'aime, Lovino." He paused, to connect their lips. He pulled away again. "Forever," He finished.

Hearing Matthew say such a thing made Lovino's heart swell. No one had ever told him that and mean it. Excpetion of his brother Feliciano and Antonio.

Lovino's speed in his thrusts increased as he groaned at the tightness of Matthew. "Ti amo, Matteo," He barely managed out as Matthew moaned. "Io ti amerò per sempre. I promise."

Matthew felt his release crashing down on him as Lovino said that. He had never felt so happy in his life. He felt as if he could do anything.

Watching Matthew cum, Lovino felt his own release dawn on him. He thrusts harder into Matthew before he too came. He pulled out of Matthew and laid down next to him. Matthew was breathing hard, and strained his ears to listen if Alfred was still awake.

When he heard the hysterical laughing once again, he rolled his eyes. His brother was so loud and weird, sometimes. He heard along the lines of: "I'm ze awesome one! I shall kill you with my Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer!" Gilbert. "Haha! No, you're not! I just assassinated you with my knife! Boom! Double kill!" Matthias. "THE HERO'S COOOOMING! Shit! I drove the Mongoose off a cliff!" Alfred.

He heard Lovino snort. "You're brother's friend and your brother are fucking weird," Lovino said, already cleaning himself and putting on some clothes.

Matthew sighed. "I know."

He heard Lovino searching through his pockets. "Fucking hell... Where the fuck is it...?" Lovino asked himself, and pulled out a tiny box. "Um..." Lovino turned a bright red and looked nervous. "Um, Matthew...?"

Matthew turned from looking at the door to Lovino, and his jaw nearly dropped. Lovino, holding a small box, asked him full of hope, "...Matteo, I really love you... And, I don't want to pressure you, but... W-Will you be mine forever...?"

Matthew gasped and put his hands over his mouth. He did not know what to say. He loved Lovino, a lot, but he also wanted to take care of his brother still. But, he also did not want to disapoint Lovino. Besides, Alfred is old enough to take care after himself. With a look of determination on his face, he embraced Lovino. "Yes," He quietly said. "I want to be with you forever." Lovino embraced Matthew tighter.

"Thank you," Lovino softly said. "But, um, what are you going to tell the stupid, hamburger eating bastard?" He asked.

Matthew shrugged. "I won't," He answered. "I'll just say I went out for a day." Matthew did not want to hurt his brother, but he would rather run away with Lovino than be miserable for the rest of his life.

He was willing to go through hell and back for Lovino. He would do anything for him.

Lovino was willing to do the same for him, as well.


End file.
